Vueltas y rodeos
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: Como hermanos, Robb y Jon comparten secretos y vínculos que no comparten con nadie más. Sin embargo a veces se tarda un tiempo en descubrirlos. *SLASH*


** Lo que me ha costado acabarlo! Sangre, sudor y lagrimas durante 4 meses!**

** Bueno, puede que no tan exagerado pero lo de los 4 meses si xD es que ademas la mitad del fic lo escribí en 3 días. creo que es porque se me acercan los exámenes y siempre me inspiro en esa época xD**

** En fin... a leer!:D**

Era el décimo segundo día de nombre de Jon. Sin embargo, al contrario que a su hermano meses mayor, él no había tenido ningún banquete para celebrarlo, un bastardo no merecía tales honores. Aunque si que había recibido regalos: de su padre y sus medio hermanos. Incluso de Lady Catelyn, el mismo de todos los años: una mirada más acusadora de la diaria.

Esa noche, como favor especial, Robb recibió el permiso de ir a la habitación de su hermano. Lord Stark sabía que les encantaba quedarse horas y horas hablando en la oscuridad. No es que necesitaran su permiso, normalmente lo hacían sin él, pero para algunas cosas a Eddard aun le gustaba hacerse el inocente con sus hijos.

Dentro de la habitación los dos hermanos estaban sentados sobre una alfombra de piel junto al fuego. Jon le estaba contando algo que había oído a unos criados cuando se coló en la cocina con Arya a por un pedazo de tarta.

— No, Theon no haría algo así.— su hermano era el que más estima le tenía al "pupilo" de su padre. Jon le devolvió la mirada enarcando una ceja.— Eso no es honrado.

Jon se contuvo de soltar una carcajada. Si ni el propio Lord Stark había sido totalmente honrado, no era de extrañar que Greyjoy se hubiera beneficiado a una chica de las cocinas.

— Confías demasiado en él.—dijo.— Si hasta delante de ti se estuvo chuleando sobre su experiencia.

Eso si que era cierto, desde hacia un año, poco después de cumplir los 14, había empezado a considerarse a si mismo un hombre, y a tratar a las crías que se encontraba como tal. A menudo, sobre todo cuando se encontraba solo con Jon– a Robb parecía que aun le tenia cierto respeto–, no se ahorraba los detalles de su ultima escapada de la noche anterior. Mofándose de que, a su edad, Theon por lo menos ya había probado la boca de alguna chica.

— Pero es que él es así.— ¿por qué Robb siempre le defendía? A veces llegaba a creer que incluso lo admiraba...— Eso no quiere decir que tú seas peor que él. La guardia de noche y los capas doradas son célibes y nadie se mofa de ellos por eso. No es eso lo que importa, te quedan muchos años por delante.

Jon guardaba silencio, con un mohín dibujado en su rostro. No parecía muy convencido.

— Tú...—murmuró mirando al suelo.— ¿has besado a alguien alguna vez?

Robb, con la mirada fija en el fuego, no dijo nada pero sirvió como respuesta. Igualmente no importaba, su hermano iba a ser señor de Invernalia algún día. Pero Jon... de él no se sabia que le deparaba el futuro.

— No quiero... hacer el ridículo.— oyó que murmuraba Robb.

— ¿¡Qué! ¡No harás el ridículo!— maldijo en su interior a Theon, seguro que eso también era culpa suya. Los ojos de Robb no cambiaron, murmurando casi inaudible un "Pero...". Nieve suspiró y tragó saliva.— Siempre podemos... siempre podemos... practicar.

— Pero... ¿con quién? Ninguna chica se prestaría a ayudarnos, en cualquier caso no lo podríamos pedir..

— Ya lo sé.— contestó Jon tajante. Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

Su hermano le miro sin comprender. Maldito Robb, tan listo para algunas cosas y tan tonto para otras. Alzo las cejas y apretó los labios, formando una mueca con la que esperaba que el otro entendiera. Al fin lo hizo y su boca se curvo en un enorme "Oh".

— Pero los dos somos chicos, ¿y si alguien se entera?

— ¿Cómo? Aquí estamos solo nosotros dos, y somos hermanos, los hermanos guardan uno los secretos del otro. El juramento ya esta hecho, compartimos sangre.

Robb le miró durante unos segundos, sabía lo que estaba pensando, "medio hermanos". ¿Eso afectaba también a los secretos? Al menos en el caso de Jon no, se dijo a si mismo. Y algo debió de notar Nieve en sus ojos porque se acercó más confiado.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, con sus rodillas tocando. No sabían bien como se hacía pero decidieron probar. Cerraron los ojos y juntaron los labios unos segundos, se separaron y volvieron a juntar, esta vez mas tiempo.

Cuando se alejaron ambos estaban rojos como el fuego y no se atrevían a mirarse en los ojos del otro.

— No ha sido tan malo...— murmuró Jon aun con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Robb no contestó, pero le dio la razón mentalmente. No solo eso, él incluso había sentido algo más allá de la humedad y el calor de los labios de su hermano, una especie de hormigueo placentero por el cuerpo que nunca había experimentado.

— Ya es tarde...— dijo Stark.— Tal vez debería marcharme, hace frío...

— Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres...

Algo en el tono de Jon le ablandó. En cualquier caso la unica razón por la que había dicho aquello era por no quedar en un silencio incomodo eterno y por la vergüenza. Normalmente se iba mucho más tarde. Asintió subiendo la mirada hasta él un segundo para bajarla después, notó que el comportamiento de Jon era el mismo.

Se metieron bajo las pieles que hacían de mantas. Bastante pegados por culpa de que la cama no era muy grande. Siguió el silencio incomodo unos minutos más, se veían el uno al otro por el rabillo del ojo y ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer.

— Buenas noches Robb.— terminó diciendo Jon sin saber que más hacer o decir. Se giro de espaldas al otro.

— Buenas noches.— susurró el mayor casi inaudible.

Robb cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse, pero cada vez que lo hacia se le iba el sueño. Suponía que tampoco ayudaba que en la oscuridad tras sus párpados no hubiera otra escena que la que acababa de vivir. Recordaba todas las sensaciones como si las estuviera sintiendo en ese preciso instante: la calidez, la humedad, el nerviosismo... También esa sensación agradable que había experimentado su cuerpo. La repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, dejando que le embriagara y, sin saber cómo terminó dormido.

Al día siguiente Robb estaba sentado en un banco de piedra en el patio de armas esperando a Theon y a Jon para entrenar con ellos. Mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, sin ver nada en concreto. Y su expresión debería ser graciosa por la carcajada que soltó Theon cuando se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó— ¿Colasteis algo de vino en la habitación de Nieve y ahora hay resaca verdad?

Robb negó rotundamente, como el buen hijo de Lord Stark que era, ante esto Theon le miro incrédulo alzando una ceja y sonriendo. Esta expresión se mezclo con la que le dedico a la chica que pasaba tras Robb. El joven lobo se giró para ver que pasaba y solo alcanzó a observar como la chica sonreía tímidamente sonrojándose. Theon volvió a reír cuando se hubo alejado.

— Y ahora se hace la doncella modosita...— murmuró con una sonrisa.

Robb observó a la muchacha alejándose, con una pregunta en los labios pero sin saber como formularla.

— Si tanto interés tienes luego vamos a hacerle una visita.— continuó Theon con su típica sonrisa de superioridad— No le va a decir que no al "joven señor".

Robb bajó totalmente rojo la vista al mismo punto fijo del suelo que antes estaba mirando.

— ¡No era eso!— exclamó bajito. Hizo una pausa— Pero si que estaba pensando... en el futuro.

Theon río de nuevo.

— Bonita forma de llamarlo. Muy de Invernalia, si señor. Solo te daré un consejo Stark: ese futuro, cuanto antes llegue mejor.

Y acto seguido se levandó porque ya llegaba Ser Rodrik para la instrucción.

Robb se obligó a no pensar en la noche anterior ni en aquella mañana el resto del día. No fue hasta después de la cena cuando todo volvió a él, justo de camino a la habitación de Jon. Se quedo quieto unos segundos en la oscuridad. En realidad solo estaba yendo hacia allí por costumbre, en todo el día no había hablado nada con su medio hermano, casi ni se habían mirado. Pero también volvió a su cabeza la conversación con Theon, que le había dejado rebosante de curiosidad. Tenía que contárselo a Jon y tal vez, mientras ambos esperaban a que ese "maravilloso futuro" del que Theon siempre hablaba llegase, podría volver a probar aquella sensación conseguida la noche anterior.

Cuando entro vio que Jon le estaba esperando, al lado de la chimenea cubierto con una manta de piel. Le cedió un pedazo cuando se colocó a su lado, quedando ambos más cerca transmitiéndose calor.

Hablaron de tonterías sucedidas ese día y sucedidas años atrás. Pero Robb esa vez no se reía tanto, ni le escuchaba tanto. Cada poco sus ojos bajaban por debajo de la nariz de su hermano. Siendo acosado por un nudo en la boca del estomago y unas ganas caso animales de lanzarse hacia aquellos labios. No es que pensara que eran esas tonterías del amor y caballeros y doncellas que ya se le habían metido a la pequeña Sansa en la cabeza. Era que le había agradado tanto lo que había experimentado que se moría de ganas por revivirlo.

Pestañeó de nuevo, Jon estaba callado. ¿Cuándo había parado de hablar? Sabía lo que venia ahora, una regañina o una broma. Sin embargo no hubo ninguna de las dos. Jon le miraba a los ojos, abriendo ligeramente la boca y volviéndola a cerrar, mojándose los labios con la lengua por momentos. Adelantaba un poco la cabeza y luego retrocedía. Robb tardo en entender que, no sabia si consciente o inconscientemente, Jon le estaba pidiendo permiso. Esbozó una sonrisa, ahora veía que su hermano sentía igual, y suspiró aliviado. Avanzó un poco más en dirección a Jon y cerró los ojos, no hizo falta más. Esa sensación caliente y mojada lo embriagó de nuevo. Llevó una de sus manos al cuello de su hermano, como había visto hacer en ocasiones a su madre besando a su padre.

Jon fue más allá. Recordó algunos detalles que le había contado Theon de sus conquistas y los utilizó, solo como curiosidad, para descubrir si eran tan fascinantes como Greyjoy decía. Separó los labios y empujó su lengua hacia la boca de Robb obligando a los de su hermano a separarse. Notó que se quedaba quieto, por la confusión imaginó. Él continuó sin saber muy bien como, acarició la lengua de su hermano y otras partes del interior su boca. Estaba comenzando a pensar que aquello no era así cuando Robb enroscó su lengua con la de Jon, giró un poco más la cabeza y abrió completamente la boca. Había puesto ambas manos al rededor de su cuello y apretaba un poco con la yema de los dedos.

Nunca estuvieron seguros de lo que duró aquel beso, porque tras pausas de segundos volvían a besarse de nuevo, con más confianza, con la cabeza más inclinada, con la lengua de Robb en la boca de Jon... todas las maneras que se les ocurrió. Acabaron acalorados, mirándose el uno al otro con una sonrisa. Entendiendo un poco más a Theon. Incluso Jon tuvo que admitir, mentalmente claro– no fuera a ser que algún dia llegase a oídos de calamar– que a veces tenia razón.

Los dos años siguientes se los pasaron colgados de los labios del otro. Normalmente esperaban a la noche, a la intimidad de la habitación de alguno de los dos. Otras veces las ansias les embargaban y siempre podían encontrar un escondrijo en el granero, en las cuadras o en la armería.

A pesar de que descubrieron que besarse no era lo único placentero que había ninguno de los dos se aventuro nunca a tocar nada del otro que no fueran los labios. Era cierto que se abrazaban y rozaban, y esos roces les volvían locos por momentos. Sin embargo no lo exteriorizaban. Desde un principio lo habían dejado claro, el mundo también se lo había dejado claro: todo aquello solo era una especie de "entrenamiento" para cuando tuvieran una mujer en sus brazos, otra posibilidad no existía.

¿O si?

Robb ya tenia 14 años. Se había escabullido con Theon a la taberna tras la cena. Por primera vez bebió vino, cerveza y cosas más fuertes que ni siquiera supo como se llamaban. Al principio había estado más tímido e intranquilo, preocupado constantemente por las represalias de sus padres ante su escapada. Pero a la quinta copa no hacia más que reírse con Theon y responder a la mirada que le lanzaba una de las taberneras. Tendría su edad más o menos, rubia y de pelo rizoso que le caía por la espalda. Pequeña, aun no estaba totalmente desarrollada, pero el vestido se le caía por un hombro dando una imagen que perseguía a la mitad de los hombres que se encontraban allí.

Sin saber muy bien cómo al poco rato se encontró sentado solo en la mesa. Vio la capa de Theon salir por la puerta, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de una mujer. Robb volvió la mirada a su jarra, la mente le iba despacio y no sabia que hacer, vio una figura a su lado que se sentaba en el antiguo sitio de su amigo, era la muchacha a la que había estado observando antes. Esta le miraba con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro desnudo y una sonrisa entre picara y graciosa en los labios. Con cierta dificultad —no notaba demasiado los músculos— le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos bajaron de los castaños de la muchacha, pasando por sus labios rosados y húmedos, su hombro algo tostado por el Sol y el inicio de su escote. Tragó saliva cuando la chica hablo, diciendo algo como "¿Vamos fuera?". No esperó respuesta y se puso en pie, ofreciendo sonriente su mano a Robb. Este se levantó con lentitud y la siguió.

Fuera se metieron en uno de los callejones cercanos a la taberna. La chica se apoyó en la pared, esperando que Robb se acercara. El joven Stark acaricio su mejilla al tiempo que se fue arrimando a sus labios. Oyó un suave "mi señor..." antes de tapárselos. Se dio cuenta de que toda la practica que había reunido hasta el momento ciertamente le estaba sirviendo. Cuando metió su lengua en la boca de ella ya se la encontró gimiendo y pegándose desesperadamente a su cuerpo. Sintió como bajaba sus manos por sus hombros y brazos, pasando por su cintura, de camino a una parte mas baja.

Pero... no era lo mismo...

Se descubrió a si mismo recordando las sensaciones de cuando besaba a su hermano y rápidamente se olvido de la chica con la que estaba. No fue hasta que esta tenia la mano en su entrepierna que volvió a la realidad. Se separó de ella, murmuró una disculpa y se alejó de allí. Aun caminaba tambaleándose un poco, pero se notaba más despejado. Los recuerdos con su hermano seguían en su mente. No estaba seguro de si lo que sentía era el alcohol o era la verdad.

Recorrió todo el camino hasta el castillo —que se le hizo eterno— sopesando posibilidades, sin que en ningún momento las que en un principio tenia en la cabeza cambiasen.

Fue hasta la habitación de Jon, entrando directamente. Su hermano lo miró desde la cama confuso, recién despertado.

— ¿Robb?— preguntó soñoliento frotándose los ojos.

El nombrado no respondió. Solo se fue hasta un extremo de la cama y se sentó. Observó los ojos de su hermano unos segundos y, aun con alcohol en las venas, pero otro sentimiento mas llenándole, le besó.

Esta acción confundió en un principio a Jon, pero respondió gustoso al beso de igual modo. Al separarse unos segundos murmuro:

— Hueles a alcohol...

Robb no supo si era una pregunta o una afirmación, en cualquier caso como toda respuesta volvió a unir sus labios. Se quitó sus botas como pudo sin mirar y se metió bajo la manta con su hermano. Este le dejó sitio pero Robb no lo quería. Se pego a él, colocándose prácticamente encima. Acariciando todas las partes de su cuerpo que siempre había querido acariciar; su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho, su ombligo, su entrepierna...

Cuando llego allí Jon se volvió a sobresaltar. Y a punto estuvo de separar sus labios de no ser porque Robb le retuvo sujetándole el cuello con la otra mano. Su hermano estaba duro como él mismo. Como siempre lo habían estado cada vez que se besaban pero que ambos querían disimular. Y Robb intuía, Robb sabia que no era lo único que habían estado disimulando.

Metió la mano bajo las ropas de dormir de Jon, sujetándole por completo y moviendo de arriba a abajo. Dejaba huecos entre el beso porque había descubierto que los gemidos que se le escapaban a Jon era uno de los sonidos que más le gustaban en el mundo. El mismo también soltaba algún que otro suspiro ahogado fruto del placer que sacaba de frotarse contra el muslo de su hermano. Jon había estirado los brazos para abrazarle.

Ambos alcanzaron así el primer orgasmo de su vida. Robb apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del otro, y Jon escondió parte de su rostro entre el cabello castaño rojizo de su hermano.

A los dos se les dibujo una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Habían dado vueltas y rodeos, teniendo que ocultarse tras excusas estúpidas, pero parecía que por fin habían llegado a su destino.

**FIN**

**Si, lo se. Ahora viene cuando me matáis por haberos metido las ganas y luego no haber escrito lemon...**

**Pero es que la idea original era así y me parecían tan adorablesX3**

**Os prometo que si me viene a visitar la musa escribiré lo que pasó después aquella noche:P**

**Ah! Y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, que seguro que hay, con las tildes sobre todo xD**

**Gracias por leer y espero que os haya entretenido^^**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
